


Don't Ever Die

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Superheros/Villains [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Frost Giants - Freeform, Loki Secretly Cares, Soft Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Loki is once again trying to take over Asgard with the help of the Frost Giants, but Thor will stop at nothing to talk Loki out of it. Loki wishes of Thor's death, but when suddenly Thor seems at his breaking point, Loki can't stop himself from saving him anyways.





	Don't Ever Die

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fanfics :P (I made it like 2 years ago XD)

“Loki! Stop this madness!” I heard Thor yell from a mile away, smashing a Frost Giant’s face in. Jerk, doesn’t he know I’m one of them? But then again, not like I care… He was surrounded by them, his friends were too. 

“Do you really think I would listen to you?” I asked, watching Hogun being thrown to Heimdall knows where. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much enjoyment!” I said, angering Thor to an excruciating extent. 

He swung Mjolnir in circles and finally brought it down on a Frost Giant's foot, making him cry in pain. He kneeled down to hold his most likely broken foot, giving Thor the opportunity to bash the unfortunate creature's head in, ice sailing in all directions. 

I sat on the great wall in front of Asgard, having a bird's eye view of the destruction. Sif soon fell, defeated along side of the warriors three. 

“Loki, tis gone too far this time! You must end this!” Thor yelled, killing another Frost Giant. 

Waiting for someone to die is quite boring. I began to get tired of watching Thor destroy two more Frost Giants. My eyes wandered to behind me, where Odin was getting guards and warriors ready for battle.

“That old fool!” I muttered, knowing I could easily defeat them. 

They did not possess powers to my ability. There are no female warriors besides Sif, and even she did not. Magical powers are considered a woman's trade in Asgard, which was only a small part of why I was treated so differently. 

“Bring him back alive, if possible.” I heard Odin order, before sending his ‘oh-so-trusting’ warriors to die. 

“Pathetic.” I mumbled, disappointed, as a portion of the knights was killed instantly. I looked back over. “Thor is still at it, but getting weak. The Asgardians are dying by the minute. And Asgard shall be mine soon… But I’m not happy…” I said to myself, confused, studying the scene before me. 

The shield protecting the castle was getting weaker by the minute. Soon, I could wreak havoc to the lands. But, I didn’t feel as victorious as I should. I got up, pacing the golden wall, waiting for Thor to face the inevitable. The clock kept ticking slowly. I suddenly heard a pained cry. I whipped my head to Thor’s direction, but not seeing the  red cape that always caught my eye. I looked up, but I didn’t see him flying in the starry sky.

“Hard to believe this is a realm of warriors... “ I mumbled, noticing the rainbows. 

I then heard a pain yell again. This time I saw Thor, barely able to keep his head off the ground. I quickly jumped off the wall, using my powers to help me land softly. To this day, I’m still not quite sure why, but I ran to aid him. As I ran, a Frost Giant lifted an enormous ax over his head, waiting to bring it down.

“Wait!” I said, knowing they would listen to me. 

The beast hesitated, but finally put the weapon down. I turned back to Thor, paying no mind to how both Asgardians and Frost Giants were dying by the minute.

“Thor? Get up you oaf! You can’t really be done in already!” I said, trying to get him to fight more. 

“No, Loki *Cough* you win. I c-can not go on.” Thor said, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“What? But... I-I’ve just begun! You can’t d-die already!” I said, getting worried.

“I’m sorry I failed you, Brother. I-I should have seen your p-pain.” Thor mumbled, barely able to talk. 

“No! I was supposed to crush you! Kill you and your spirit! I’ve just started! You can’t die! You- you can’t leave me…” I said sadly, knowing it was the truth. 

“Tis alright. I understand now… w-why you felt s-so angry…” Thor said. 

Wait. I-is he still breathing? 

“Thor!? Wake up! Curse you!” I yelled, seeing him lay limply on the ground. Out of anger, I turned to the Frost Giants. “Kill them! Kill them all!” I yelled, watching them all run far to the other side to destroy the rest of them.

I looked back at Thor, who was barely breathing. 

“What now?!” I asked to no one. I looked around, not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere, a crazy idea popped into my head. Out of options and knowing that the idea was completely insane, I grabbed Thor and tried to pick him up. “For Odin’s sake, Thor! I told you that all that food would catch up to you one day!” I said, annoyed. I finally lifted him up on my shoulder, ready to carry him to the great gates. 

I had just started walking when I noticed Mjolnir set on the dirt, covered in blood. Noting that Frost Giants don’t  have blood, which in all honesty scared me, I picked it up, not even wondering how it was even possible. I walked across the land, trying to stay out of the middle of the battle, getting blood on me in the process. I finally got to the entrance, Thor’s weight quickly becoming too much. 

“Open the gates!” I yelled. 

Out of confusement and fear, the gatekeepers did as I said. I walked in and sat Thor down as gently as I could. The guards quickly carried the prince of Asgard into the medical rooms. I walked behind them, staying just long enough to make sure he was breathing normally. 

I heard Odin yell, “Loki, son! Wait!” before I disappeared. 

I knew that Odin would then send out guards to search to see if I was still in Asgard. But of course I wouldn’t stay.

 

3rd Person’s P.O.V.

Later that night, Thor woke up and found a neatly written note in his pocket. After reading the note, Thor laughed and set it on the side table in the healing chambers.

It read:

 

Dear Thor,

     For everyone’s sake, please go on a diet . Also, don’t ever die. Unless you get my permission first. Expect me to be back soon to finish the job myself.

                                                               -

                                                                 Loki LaufeySon         


End file.
